pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 June 2016
11:28 hey orb 11:30 hey FFF 11:30 wanna do some golden force! 12:18 Hi 12:40 hai 12:42 hey hyper 01:23 Hey FFF 01:24 wanna here a secret? 01:24 01:27 k 01:27 ThatMinecrafterDJ 01:27 I wasn't talking to you CC 01:28 Ik.. 01:28 but 01:28 but what? 01:28 do u wanna help with golden force! 01:28 yus please! 01:28 but what should i do? 01:28 wanna make some plants? 01:29 yes 01:29 but what plants? 01:29 k plant size is 22x22 01:29 CC 01:30 Do you need more plants from me for the game? 01:30 and i want u to make a plant im gonna say the name ok and i want you to imagine it and make it 01:30 Oh crap 01:30 okay 01:30 HD, TNC? 01:30 Crystal Leaf 01:30 !zj 01:30 oh crap! 01:30 anyways are you talking to fff or me? 01:30 01:31 u DJ 01:31 crystal leaf 01:31 sure! 01:31 but animation 01:31 is it okay 01:32 should i make it too? 01:32 also 01:32 FFF 01:32 FFF 01:33 wanna here a secret? 01:33 i could make animation 01:34 okay 01:34 !ob 01:35 I hate how everyone is calling me out on unfinished games 01:35 WHEN DJCRAFT 2.0 IS LIKE PUMPING OUT UNFINISHED GAMES. 01:36 LEFT AND RIGHT, LIKE A MAN BREATHING AIR. 01:36 ^ 01:36 thb 01:36 *tbh 01:37 Oh dayum. 01:37 I just had a a really nice thought. 01:37 PvZ2 in the Xbox Live store. 01:37 btw 01:37 wanna know a secret? 01:37 Man, that would be awesome 01:37 and sure 01:38 * Foxtail Firepaw Flames blocks pm 01:38 yes? 01:38 @DJ 01:39 wanna know my real age? 01:39 yeah, i do. 01:39 @dj 01:39 besides 01:40 hyperude doesn't know how to screenshot 01:40 13 01:40 ... 01:40 I joined UA actually 01:40 But since March 10th 01:40 I want to reveal something to, but I'm afraid if it goes against COPPA. 01:40 I turned 13 01:40 Not that I'm UA. 01:41 What? 01:41 But, the fact that you were UA before. 01:41 DJ 01:41 hows it going? 01:41 yes? 01:41 01:41 It's find 01:41 Because that falls under category of breaking Coppa into Copper. 01:41 In other words, breaking it. 01:42 ha! 01:42 I thought your not going to believe me XD 01:42 HD 01:42 y 01:42 Are you impressed by FNaF Sister Location? @HD 01:42 Yes 01:43 I was just joing FFF XD 01:43 It's Free Roam, Voice Modulated and the face thing. 01:43 but wait, there's another fnaf game @fff? 01:43 The fact that Scott Cawthon made this, baffles me @HD 01:43 Yeah 01:43 IKR 01:43 HOLY SHIP! 01:43 But in FNaF World. 01:43 WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?! 01:43 01:43 There were so many spinoff game jokes. 01:43 Watch people not like this game as much as 1-4kappa 01:44 OH!!...oh!!...oh. 01:44 *1-4 kappa 01:44 Fandom said that game attracted people who didn't like the franchise. 01:44 I agree. 01:44 I thought it was going to be FNaF3 reskinned or just a new stupid mechanic. 01:44 But.. 01:44 Free Roam and Voice. 01:44 game looks sucky to me 01:44 Oh yeah? 01:45 Try animating and making models like that. 01:45 That's very hard. 01:45 right 01:45 It's his opinion @FFF 01:45 I played fnaf once 01:45 The assets look so shiny. 01:45 and that was fnaf 2 01:45 You can't judge 01:45 I know, but it really isn't just that @Hyperdude 01:45 So you're breaking your own rule. 01:45 Tuck up your pants before you start a rally. 01:46 when my classmate brought his IPAD on school 01:46 Because we both know the FNaF Community is known for that. 01:46 Tucks tro 01:46 Trousers, whatevs 01:46 just tuck them up. 01:46 I was gonna say thar 01:46 *that 01:47 HD, do you think you want the game? 01:47 I mean 01:47 Voice Actors are a struggle to get, and it took scott quite some time to get one, and the fact that it's in freeroam, is cool. 01:47 Because Scott always limit the player to an office. 01:47 But this- This looks....interesting. 01:48 The only thing I don't like is the look of the Fun Time characters. 01:48 I actually want myself to stay in the office. 01:48 Too bad, because you're going to have to lose some weight. 01:48 Because you're safe. 01:48 And the best way is to run in vemts/ 01:48 vents* 01:50 To stop that ballerina from killing you. 01:50 Though, I think Scott Accidently forgot to add a link to the eyes and the eyelids because the Ballerina's eyes are stuck short XD 01:50 zackscott called me buddy :3 01:50 CLOSED* 01:51 And you said you eat cat noses./ 01:51 I believe you ;) 01:51 (no, not really) 01:53 I don't think i would wanna play fnaf 01:53 Headphone Pea @HD 01:53 Why? @DJ 01:53 http://prntscr.com/bc3xli 01:53 best reply i eva got 01:54 I usually got bored of playing of some of the games 01:54 but i might as well try it 01:54 http://prntscr.com/bbvwre HD, I FOUND SCRIBBLEMASTERER'S POTATO, AND JESUS CHRIST, IT REALLY DID EAT TOILETS. 01:55 oh 01:55 that one XD 01:55 that's from a donald duck episode 01:55 THANK GOD FOX NEWS CAUGHT IT. 01:55 @HD 01:55 oh 01:55 nvm 01:56 Oh and Abc 01:56 But Fox News was there too 01:56 * ThatMinecrafterDJ thought that that's from a donald duck episode 01:56 But it turned out to be sm's potato 01:57 CC, THAT POTATO SCARES ME 01:57 I DON'T WANT IT TO EAT MY TOILET. 01:58 ? 01:59 http://prntscr.com/bbvwre @CC 01:59 the potato may eat all of our toilets. 01:59 But now it has been captured by the government. 01:59 And is currently being punished for its crimes. 01:59 Eating the commodes of many. 01:59 kk 02:01 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Piratelawnconcept.png Am i the only one who thinks this is quite beautiful? 02:02 fff 02:02 is screwing wiht me 02:03 No seriously 02:03 The coloring, the tiles, and the lighting. 02:05 It's very good. 02:05 Isn't that right? @HD 02:05 yeah 02:07 I'm actually going to try and make the Roof Lawn @HD 02:07 http://prntscr.com/bc41ak @HD 02:08 k 02:08 Looks like the 02:09 Deck Garden Lawn 02:09 Thanks 02:09 Errr 02:09 I don't know what that is 02:09 @CC 02:09 Hey TNC 02:09 Hi 02:10 I plan to make my version of a PvZ2 Roof 02:10 cool 02:12 TNC 02:12 http://prntscr.com/bc42h3 Does this look good for the side of the roof when it is tilted? 02:12 @EVeryone 02:12 looks nice 02:13 What 02:13 You know 02:13 The roof's mechanic. 02:13 Of being tilted 02:13 ik 02:13 I was asking "What" to Corn 02:13 did you want him to... you know? 02:14 Corn go to hell 02:14 (angry) 02:14 listen dude 02:14 ive tried before 02:14 and cant find it :\ 02:15 XD 02:15 wait 02:15 wtf are you talking about 02:15 This is one of those times 02:15 where you think you know what somebody is talking about 02:15 where you realize 02:16 your father 02:16 when in actuality you dan't 02:16 * don't 02:16 was hitler 02:16 I don't come from a German line of people 02:16 so thats literally impossible 02:16 u sure? 02:17 I come from Irish and Italian lines 02:17 http://prntscr.com/bc43qh 02:17 not German 02:17 did hitler eat those? 02:17 what 02:17 HEINZ!!!! 02:17 How would I know 02:17 why wouldnt you? 02:17 It's Nein @CC 02:18 same thing 02:18 Nah 02:18 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 02:18 HEINZ!!!!! 02:18 You can't accept that you made a joke that failed. 02:18 Well 02:18 I'm almost done with the roof tiles. 02:18 you trog 02:18 fail 02:19 u know heinz its hitlers son 02:19 scrub 02:19 wtf 02:20 By why the hell are you interested in Hitler? 02:20 also TNC 02:20 What if you were a jew being gassed 02:20 Huh? 02:20 How would you feel abotu Hitler killing your former family huh? 02:20 wanna know what i think? 02:20 ^ 02:20 How would you feel beign severley beaten because you're a Jew huh? 02:20 This is no funny buisness. 02:20 ^ @FFF 02:20 No matter how much you pretend it is. 02:20 You're just a lonely guy. 02:20 Who finds the man 02:20 im just intrested in history you nob 02:20 Hitler ain't a joke 02:21 WHo killed over 200,000 peopel funny. 02:21 You're not./ 02:21 You're just making a godamn offensive joke. 02:21 right 02:21 your off the team 02:21 oh wait... 02:21 you was ages ago 02:21 Of course 02:21 I don't even know what this team is :/ 02:21 #TeamDeadpool 02:22 you will find out soon when you ask for somin 02:22 #TeamIronMan 02:22 http://prntscr.com/bc44w2 How is this? @TNC, CC, DJ and HD 02:22 I worked pretty hard on it. 02:22 #TeamCaptainAmerica 02:22 and 02:22 looks like a book 02:22 What I was going for :D 02:22 #TeamSuperMegaSonicTeenageWarhead 02:22 I made depth 02:22 Nice 02:22 it pops out to me :\ 02:22 Actually FFF 02:22 It makes an illusion 02:23 does it go out or in xD 02:23 Exactly 02:24 I got that vibe when I 3D bended the asset 02:24 What did you use to make that thing? 02:24 FFF 02:25 want me to make the page for our game naow 02:25 Yes 02:25 I do 02:25 Also 02:25 I plan to add a plant of mine to the game. 02:25 Ok 02:25 http://prntscr.com/bbpfwp Gold Potato appa 02:25 kappa * 02:27 HOLY BALLS! 02:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9OYxA1v0qc 02:27 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 02:27 CC!!! 02:27 CORN CANNON 02:27 XD 02:27 IS ON ZACKSCOTT XD 02:27 OMG 02:27 SHIP! 02:28 I just found the most trusting face ever 02:28 http://prntscr.com/bc46iq 02:28 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCqp_pJWDfgZyqpm27deFRBg 02:28 @HD, TNC, DJ and CC 02:28 xD fff 02:29 xd 02:29 Where @DJ 02:29 at the beginning? 02:29 where did you even find this and why were you looking for it @FFF 02:29 I didn't look for it. 02:29 CC linked a video, and this guy commented on it. 02:30 YE 02:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9OYxA1v0qc 02:30 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 02:30 And I justc ouldn't get over how retarded that kid looked @HD 02:30 HE 02:30 IS 02:30 DASHER 02:30 Also he's one of your kind kappa 02:30 Omg 02:30 Congrats CC! 02:30 XD 02:30 one of my kind? 02:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W42lDNpOZlg OH MY FREAKING GOD, HD, (Not TNC, because I don't wanna spoil UT) 02:30 OMEGA TRUMP 02:31 You still pinged me anyways kappa 02:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9OYxA1v0qc 02:33 @FFF check 02:33 oh wait nvm 02:33 im famous now so... where my $1000000 Kappa 02:33 HD 02:33 Are you seeing this XD 02:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W42lDNpOZlg @hd 02:33 YES XD 02:33 I SWEAR TO GOD. 02:34 THIS SYNCS IN SO PERFECTLY WIT FLOWEY'S ACTUAL DIOLOGUE @HD 02:34 IKR 02:35 Hey fff 02:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rvEzyYAAFYM 02:35 have you seen this? 02:36 XD 02:37 HD, I swear to god. 02:37 This is hilarious 02:37 IK 02:37 Trump 02:37 Stump the Trump 02:39 http://prntscr.com/bc49e8 @HD, CC AND DJ 02:40 Though, this fight is basically politicians in a nutshell. 02:40 (foreveralone) 02:40 http://prntscr.com/bc49s4 Sorry 02:40 You never played UT 02:40 And I don't wanna spoil it @TNC 02:41 http://prntscr.com/bc49xh XD 02:48 That was hilarious XD 02:49 Guess what 02:50 Trump's birthday is coming up. 02:50 June 14 @HD 02:50 cool 02:50 Yaknow 02:50 I was thinking about FNaFSL 02:50 ANd I was like 02:50 Scott's made 6 games in his retarded series 02:50 Spongebob's birthday is in July 14th 02:51 Nice @DJ 02:51 I haven't watched that in years. 02:51 and Toby can't make a sequel ;( 02:51 Well 02:51 Like if you cri everytim 02:51 The game works like a timeline maker. 02:51 And a sequel would really ruin that. 02:51 So he can't. 02:51 nah 02:51 No seriously, ti would. 02:51 There's many ways 02:51 thanks @fff 02:52 uhhhh k? 02:52 I'd be happy with something non-undertale that just works similarly 02:52 brb, I'mma check on my Garlic Bread 02:52 FFF, sarcasm? 02:53 Back 02:53 I'm worried I put too much Garlic Salt in there. 02:54 And I can't take it out, because the butter is sticky. 02:54 I'll just have to wait and see. 02:54 Though, I put a good amount of Oregano in it :) 02:57 test 11:35 cuz 11:35 (sunflower) test 11:35 It throws Toadstools 11:35 anyway cuz why 11:36 !grey Test 11:36 not the plant I mean real toadstools 11:36 as in the real plant 11:36 will it help if I give you picture of him 11:38 11:38 theres a image of toad stool tumble 11:41 Hey Naren! 11:41 Get your butt on this wiki 11:41 NOW! 11:41 User blog:ThatMinecrafterDJ/Congratulations Corn Cannon! 11:41 Oh wait 11:41 wrong link 11:41 http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 11:42 Naren? 2016 06 04